


【盾铁】Stark家的厨房有一只奶油精灵

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony在他的廚房裡發現了一只奶油精靈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】Stark家的厨房有一只奶油精灵

本帖最后由 chajiang 于 2015-6-15 22:00 编辑

 

Stark家的厨房有一只奶油精灵。

Tony发誓他真的不知道这是怎么一回事。

为了修改参数他大概熬夜熬了几个通霄，即使习惯如他也有些受不了。

所以，嗯，咖啡。对，咖啡因不足大约是唯一解。他扔开扳手，抓起几百年没洗的杯子喝干最后一滴生命之水。

Tony看上去简直糟透了，浑身脏兮兮还带着黑眼圈，穿着裤脚都磨开的过长运动裤，拖沓着脚步在他完美的大厦里像只游魂一样闲逛。

正确来说他完全随机并且放慢几百倍速的布朗运动其实有个目标：他的厨房。

Pepper逼他把厕所里装有人工智能的咖啡机拆了。  
坏Pepper。

他现在只好到厨房去找他的咖啡机。  
他的厨房离他的车间好远。  
坏建筑师。

于是在第三次踩到裤管踉跄了一下之后，他慢吞吞的挪进自己的厨房。

Tony有一大堆顶级的咖啡豆跟咖啡粉。  
因为他有钱得要命足够买下全世界的咖啡种植园。

他站在柜子前抓抓肚子，迟钝的思考自己现在该干嘛，T-shirt下摆被他掀起一大块露出软呼呼的小肚子。

反正没人看得到。

最后他终于想起来泡咖啡的正确步骤。他踮起脚尖，从橱柜里头勾出了一袋咖啡豆（不小心撞掉了什么，但是谁在乎），熟练而反射性的完成一大堆动作后，继续端着他的美国队长马克杯站在水槽前放空。  
如果他还有一点卫生意识，他就会知道他该洗洗他的杯子。不过他没有前者，自然也不会知道后者。

“一大早喝咖啡对你不好。”

突然，完全突然的，一把低沉磁性的嗓音在他身后响起。  
Tony吓了一跳转过身去，过度使用的大脑试图运转，不过不太顺利，他都听得见里头传来机械零件缺乏润滑传来的声响——

哦操。这是他看见眼前景象的第一个想法，他顺手摔了自己的美国队长马克杯，然而此刻他已经顾不上心疼，管他的呢，他有十个一模一样的。

就像上文写的，Tony很有钱，非常非常有钱，所以他的开放式厨房里头的系统厨具也无比的贵，贵到美国中等阶级水平家庭砸锅卖铁都买不起的地步。

Tony的系统厨具很贵。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个男人。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个金发男人。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个金发蓝眼睛的男人。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个金发蓝眼睛俊美得像是阿波罗的男人。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个金发蓝眼睛俊美得像是阿波罗的男人朝他羞涩的笑。  
Tony很贵的系统厨具上靠着一个金发蓝眼睛俊美得像是阿波罗的男人朝他羞涩的微笑，全裸的。

全裸的。  
啥都没穿的那种全裸。

 

废话，如果他有穿那就不叫全裸。

上帝啊。上‧帝‧啊，Tony不知道他该跟他要电话还是叫警察。  
他张大着嘴傻楞楞的看着男人。

“呃，吓到你了吗？”男人害羞的摸摸鼻子，不过他看上去倒是对自己赤身裸体的事实没有一点儿不自在。

Tony的视线忍不住往下滑落。

如果他那活儿也那么大，Tony肯定很乐意天天啥也不穿在路上走。  
他不嫉妒这个。Tony虽然没眼前男人这么高，然而他也是有到达男性平均尺寸。他不嫉妒，相反的，身为经验丰富的花花公子，技巧有时候比尺寸更重要。

他完完全全的不嫉妒这个。

“你应该要吃点儿别的。”那人见他没有开口，又再次善意的提醒他。  
全裸的站在他的厨房里，撑开完美的笑容，一丝不挂的提醒他。

Tony觉得他大概没办法把这个画面从脑海中抹去了。

“呃，你究竟是哪位？我不记得我有邀请过任何人来进行清晨五点的厨房性爱派对。”Tony质疑着开口。

眼前这家伙搞不好是小偷、BLAHBLAHBLAH之类的，Pepper看到的时候会尖叫的那类东西，嘿，等等，如果她看到的话，的确是会尖叫没错，兴奋得尖叫。

唉，女人。多么色令智昏的生物。

他决定将CEO的可能行为抛到脑后，现在那不是重点。  
重点是假如小偷真的都长成这样——还不穿衣服——那他的当务之急就是取消大厦里所有的安保措施。

“噢，我是奶油精灵。”

Tony瞪着眼看他。  
他分不清楚现在该邀请这家伙到他的床上好好’休息’一下回复大脑还是该打电话请精神病院的人过来处理。

咖啡。他需要他的咖啡。

他头疼的转身，找到另外一个杯子。然而一阵甜甜的奶油香气却从背后靠近，进而笼罩了他。

一大截白皙又矫健的手臂环过来制止了他的动作。

Tony近距离的看见男人的脸。

彷佛都染着一层淡淡的白光，呼吸间都有着奶油的味道，天啊，他嫣红的嘴唇如此靠近，还有那睫毛——那睫毛长到不科学。

Tony的背靠在男人的胸膛上。熬夜过头了他有点儿脚软。

“…你叫什么名字？”他吞吞口水好半晌才找回自己的舌头。

 

“Steve。Steve Rogers。”Steve温柔的笑。可是Tony完美的、弹性十足的屁股感觉到有什么抵在上头。

结论一，这家伙可能是个暴徒，他有好大一把枪。  
结论二，这家伙根本没有地方藏东西，而他的确有好大一把枪。

天杀的。他觉得结论二棒透了。肯定是因为太久没吃东西的缘故让他脑子不太好使。

“你从哪里来的？”  
“精灵国度。”  
“你怎么到这里来的？”  
“有一位金发的女士从超市里买下了我，”哈，Pepper，他绝对要拿这个嘲笑她。  
“不过她在收拾完其他东西之后忘了把我也收好。所以我一直在流理台上，直到你把我撞到地上——“

Tony刚才好像是撞到东西了没错。  
他看见不远处的地上躺了个奶油罐子。

“…你要什么？说出你的目的。”  
Steve看起来有点困惑。  
“这句话是我要问的。你遇上了我，因此我可以满足你三个愿望。”

来真的？Tony张大眼睛瞪着Steve。Steve的脸不知为何迅速的窜红。  
他似乎用了把更大的枪抵着他的屁股。

“现在？”  
“不，不一定。你可以慢慢想，我会在这里待到满足你的愿望之后再回去。”

噢。

“你知道一早喝咖啡非常的不健康吗？”Steve又想起刚才的话题。”你应该补充一点糖分。”

“不，咖啡让我清醒。更何况你可没资格管我吃不吃，闯空门先生。”  
男人蹙起眉头。  
“我并没有闯空门，就像我之前说的，我是精灵。”

Tony对着他不礼貌的翻白眼，“得了吧你怎么证明。”

忘了说，Steve还是保持着从背后环抱着他的姿势。  
他发现Steve澄净的蓝眼睛深了两个色阶。

“你可以尝尝看。”他在Tony耳边低语，”把我的奶油吸出来、灌满你的口中——“  
他的手指轻轻分开Tony的唇瓣，挑弄他的舌尖。Tony讶异的发现那真的带着奶油的甜味。

不是错觉。

然后Steve向后拉开了他俩的距离，回到他原本的位置上，大手在自己的皮肤上，引导着Tony的视线向下滑动——

“我很确定我可以喂饱你。”

Tony舔了舔唇——他的确好久没有吃饭，而饿了就要吃是天经地义，更何况他只是要搞清楚男人有没有在说谎——他咕哝着跌跌撞撞向Steve走去。

“尝尝，就只是尝尝。”

 

FIN.


End file.
